Comfort Zone
by SpotThePup
Summary: Rai steps out of his Comfort Zone- not once but twice. (The font is fixed)


Authors Note

I read another Fiction on this site when they called it 'Instinctual' when M-21 changes into his wold form and I thought it sounded cool, so that's what I'm going to call it in this. I also liked the fiction of a 'puppy-like' mind set. And that's where the inspiration came from.

Enjoy/ /

It had just gone Ten at night by the time the blond scientist managed to sit down with a small cup of tea with his Master. After a week of paperwork from the school and entertaining the children till late almost every night, it was nice to finally have a bit peace and quiet.

A bit too quiet.

A sigh escaped his lips as his shoulders sagged, he use to spend hours in silence with his master just enjoying the company of each other and the treats that he'd made.

But, now he was use to the noise and constant 'go' attitude of his life that now he feels like he should be doing something- checking something over, researching something, cleaning something, anything!

"How was your day, Master?" he voiced with all the casualness he defiantly didn't feel.

Rai glanced up, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"It was fine, Frankenstein." he sipped his tea and the Blond realised how silly he as for asking. His Master wasn't the best of a conversationalist, only saying what he needed to. He was about to retire for the night when he was startled by what came next./p

"How was yours, Frankenstein? Was it busy?" It took a small for the other took recover, feeling a bit silly for his hesitation especially when he was the one who started it.

"It was indeed, Master, a lot of paperwork regarding the cost of repairs to the school and the upcoming exams for the Children." Was he...?

"...What exams?" it was almost hesitant.

"Frankenstein smiled, taking a sip of tea. He appreciated what his master was doing, the effort.

"End of Year exams are the time when children are tested on the knowledge that they have learnt throughout the year. For some of the older children, these exams can determine what they can become in there later lives."

"His masters eyes widened in surprise. Maybe the concept seemed too strange how a day of writing and what you can remember can have a big say in (at least the first few years) what is open to you.

"...Would I have to take the test?"

Frankenstein paled at the thought, he hadn't considered that. Panic began to rise as he tried to come up with a response. He tried several times to form words before his Master tuned his eyes to the ceiling with concern written all over his face. With that Frankenstein automatically fared his Aura trying to find the intruder.

However as soon as he felt across the second level, his long streaks probing the landing when one almost sliced through another smaller and familiar Aura, he immediately brought himself in.

"Careful, Frankenstein, he's just having a nightmare. Would you like to comfort him or shall I?"

"...Are you going to be okay if you're by yourself, Master?" If the child's not all himself, he may need... Physical comfort...

"I'll be fine, you seem to have just remembered something important and I would like to help you more often." Master placed his empty tea cup on the table and stood swiftly before heading to the stairs.

"I will wash my cup after I have finished comforting M-21." And with that disappeared up the stairs.

Frankenstein sat there in a daze for a while, then with a shake of his head grabbed his Masters cup and brought it to the sink to wash.

With small possible plans rushing through his mind, he rushed to downstairs area to prepare for tomorrow.

On the upstairs landing, Rai quietly approached the door to M-21s room, clasped the door handle and took a deep breath. Physical comfort wasn't something that came naturally to him (nor any kind of comfort for that matter) but he wanted to help Frankenstein when he could. He could feel how awkward the other felt despite how well he hid it.

Almost everyone in the house has this need for another's company, especially the humans, but don't know how to ask for that without appearing- as they would say- weak.

But were-wolves have a stronger need for physical contact even more so than humans.

Rai had heard from Frankenstein that young human needed contact in order to develop bonds and relations to family, so they know who to trust and so would be wary of strangers.

And with how the humans in his care have been treated...

Rai prepared himself and opened the door.

The bed was empty.

Stepping further in, he closed the door and allowed his Aura to slowly sweep the floor with slow swirls. A hesitant answer could be felt from the Bathroom. He went over to the bed and sat down, not stretching his Aura to far as he feared it would overwhelm the other.

A click as the Bathroom door unlocked and M-21, with his arms held protectively around him, shuffled around with his back kept against the wall.

With him being somewhat new in his instinctual mind set, he was almost like what he was when he first joined the household but unable to communicate more than growling and far more cautions.

M-21 slid down the wall till he sat on the floor, his eyes not leaving Rai. The indecisiveness was clear in his eyes, torn between wanting to approach and be comforted but unwilling to trust who is now a stranger to him.

Remembering what Frankenstein did, Rai opened his right palm to the other and tilted his head down slightly, breaking eye contact. Going as far as to close his eyes, he waited patiently.

After a few minutes of light sniffing and gentle footsteps, he felt a breath and a soft touch on his finger tips, it was only then Rai finally opened his eyes.

The part-wolf was sat by him, his face so close to his hand and grey eyes watching him for any sudden movements, ready to move when he needed to.

Rai slowly blinked, to show his trust, and glided his fingers to the side of M-21s slightly furred cheek so his jaw was held in the others palm.

From this distance, the Noblesse see the small changes of the transformation: how the pupils went from a slit to dilated, the small fur stripes over his face aiming for his nose, the sharpened teeth when he sighed and relaxed into his touch.

They stayed like that, each of them getting use to the other until Rai brought down his head till it toughed M-21s. A growl of appreciation bloomed from the others chest as he held up his own hand and held it against the brunet's. Trying not to flinch, he stayed still as a thumb began little circles.

M-21 pulled away. Rai began to wonder if he did something wrong but the other yawned style. Glad everything was okay, Rai stood to allow M-21 to climb onto the bed though not before one last touch of his fingers. The Grey haired growled a low tone then fell asleep. The Noblesse let out a breath he had been holding and stood perplexed, not knowing what to do. He knew he was forgetting something. M-21 drew himself in a bit as he slept, making himself comfortable. Rai sat down on the space beside him and threaded his fingers through the grey locks. And he would continue to do this until he figured out what he'd forgotten.


End file.
